The Skyloft Chronicles
by ZeldaGirl9793
Summary: A collection of stories, each containing the past of each student of the Knight Academy. Please Read and Review
1. The Orphan

**Chapter 1**

**The Orphan**

"What shall we do with the boy?" Eagus asked Gaepora with much concern.

"We will wait, of course."

A tragedy had struck Skyloft's close knit community. A woman, about 23, had gone missing one morning; her loftwing was gone as well. Upon her disappearance, her husband, a graduate of Skyloft's prestigious knight academy, Searched the skies for his wife after she didn't return that day. They left their son, who was five, with the man's close friend from school, Eagus.

"Sir…..It's been six months…" He said reluctantly. "We have all been feeding him, sheltering him…."

"Well, is he a problem?"

"Of course not sir! He's the quietest little boy I've ever been around. No matter whose house he stays at, he's obedient, polite and very quiet. A very good boy in general"

"I think what Commander Eagus here is trying to say is that how much longer is this going to go on for…" Professor Owlan interrupted.

"Exactly." He replied. "They've been gone for so long. I, amongst others, have thoroughly read through all knight reports, and there have been no sign or evidence at all of them."

Gaepora shrugged and sighed deeply. "….I hate to just give up on them"

"Sir, we must think about what's best for the boy." Interrupted Professor Horwell.

"And what are you suggesting….."

"Well," Said Eagus " Sell their house and possessions at auction, Use that For Link's Room and board here at the academy, hold onto the rest of the money for link until he is an adult…."

"Sell the house? And what if Cyrus and Lana return?" asked Gaepora, getting frustrated with the situation.

"Well…the possibility of that happening is quite slim. Saying that is being quite generous of the situation." Replied Horwell.

Gaeproa let out another deep sigh, like he continuously did throughout the situation. He absolutely hated to declare someone dead, especially when there was a child involved and when he personally knew the victims very well. "I…..just don't know how to feel about this"

Eagus felt his heart breaking as he said "Sir, you know I loved those two from the very bottom of my heart, and it causes me much pain to have to come to this conclusion, but they're gone"

Gone. That painful word contaminated the room like some kind of poisonous gas that seemed to infect all of them.

"Link is alive through" he continued. "And now it's our responsibility to do what's best for him."

After a moment of silence, Gaepora swallowed the lump in his voice and said "Then I guess we have no choice"

* * *

><p>Eagus lead Link out of his house for the last time. He had brought him there to pick up his personal belongings and family heirlooms that were not to be sold.<p>

"Do we havta sell my house?" Asked the little boy.

"I'm afraid so, buddy."

"Oh…" He replied with a sigh. "Ok"

Eagus felt a lot of awkward pressure. One part of him tried to make sure not to upset Link and to keep the atmosphere very casual and light. The other part of him wanted to crumble down and tell link that they were calling off all searches for his parents, and that they were determined dead. "Are you excited about moving in to the academy" he asked, with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah…..replied the five year old, with a bit of hesitation. "…Where will I visit my momma and papa if their house is gone?"

Eagus' stomach turned at the uncomfortable question. "You are going to have such a great future, Link!" He exclaimed, trying to change the subject. "The headmaster there is a nice gentleman, and his daughter, who's your age, is a lot of fun as well. I'm sure you two will be great friends and when the other children in your age group move in a few years from now, you'll make even more friends. Trust me you have a lot ahead of you."

"Okay mister eagus…."

Link slowly walked up the long set of stairs to the academy courtyard. A bit of fear was blooming in his little stomach and continued to grow with each step. When he reached the top, he saw a Big, long building and a smaller outer building, with an upper and lower courtyard. The staff was told about Link's situation, so they all gathered around him, ready to make him feel welcome.

"Hello Link! I've meet you before when you were a lot younger. You've grown quite a bit! I'm headmaster Gaepora!" he said, kneeling down to shake his hand.

Link just smiled and stared at the others. As they introduced himself. The only one who gave him the shivers was lunch lady Henya. Until she referred to herself as the "woman who will cook your meals", he had no idea of her gender. Plus, he could tell she's a little grumpy.

With Just Profressor Horwell, Owlan, Gepora, Eagus and Link, the tour proceeded. He heard a lot of rambling, but his young eyes were too busy exploring. The hallways were decorated beautifully, and Big kids ran around frantically, having fun. There was a huge classroom with even more students inside, reading. He had never seen anything like it. He had lived on the other end of skyloft and rarely ever crossed the bridge.

They eventually returned to the first floor and brought Link into an unoccupied, generously sized room. "And this is your room!" said Owlan. Link walked around it slowly. "It isn't much just yet, but when Horwell or I have no class tomorrow, we'll take you to the market to get you some books and things to do."

The little boy just smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed. All of them just stood there awkwardly, Until Gaepora knew it was time to break the news.

"Link, my boy, there is something you have to hear…and it is not going to be easy. As you know, your mother and father have been missing for a very long time now…." He struggled to get his words out, for he knew those big blue precious and naive eyes staring back at him were about to get their first taste of how cruel life is, and he wished he did not have to be the messenger.

"We've tried hard to find them….very hard….but we can't find them. We can't even find a single feather from their loftwings…I'm so sorry but your parents are gone." He searched Links eyes, but they were just big and blank.

"We sold your house at auction so you could have money to live off of later on in life. You'll be living here at this prestigious academy and will begin your training and studies to become a night when you are of age, just as your father did."

Still no reaction from the little boy.

"I know this is hard, but you have great things ahead of you. You will be able to push aside this loss and rejoice in the greatness of your future. You will see this in time" he said with a reassuring smile.

Link just sat there again, and barely even blinked.

Gaepora looked at the others, and then nodded. "We are going to go now. If you'd like, you can come to my office and draw me a picture!" "You may also come downstairs and help me teach my class" offered Owlan, flashing a very warm smile. Seeing as Link looked like he was slowly starting to crumble, Eagus then cheerfully exclaimed "Do you like swords, buddy? You can come to the sparring hall and watch me teach. How does that sound?"

He got no answer. "Well, you can also stay here and be alone if you'd like. We'll let you be. The offers still stand though, and in a little while, Henya will ring the dinner bell." Gaepora announced, before they all walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I think this is too much for him to take in…." Eagus said, his voice filled with much emotion. "I just hope he will come around soon" added Gaepora.

Suddenly, he felt a small hand whack him hard on his backside, followed by two small hands tugging hard on his robes.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDYDADDYDADDY!DADDDD-"

"Yes, what is it Zelda?" Gaepora asked, Not the least bit caught off guard by his loud and mischievous little girl.

"I want to meet that little boy!" She demanded. "And look, I painted him a picture of my Miaaaaaa!" She shouted with pride, holding it up for her dad and his colleagues.

"That's wonderful!" He exclaimed. "You may give it to him tomorrow. I'm sure that will make him very happy"

"BUT DADDY! I NEED TO GIVE IT TO HIM NOWWWWWWW" She complained.

"No buts', sweetheart"

"BUT"

"Run along now Zelda, We don't want to overwhelm him." He stated, looking sternly at his little girl, who was scowling at him, and making a loud grumbling sound.

"Zelda, that is final. Now run along little flower."

She stomped away, braids bouncing as she did so.

After they left, the little boy just sat on his new, hard bed. The warm wave of love he felt when he thought of his mother and father returning had diminished to this awful whisper of their former existence. It seemed to almost mock him now.

On the outside, he was completely still. He could have passed for dead. On the inside, his mind was racing, and just couldn't rest on one thing. Momma would never again have muffins ready every morning. He would never walk into her room as she was doing her normal routine, he would never again see her golden blonde hair shining in the morning light as she gently brushed it into her braid, and he would never again see that smile she'd flash him when she noticed his reflection in her mirror. He would never again be picked high off the ground and scopped lovingly into his father's arms each night when he returned from patrol. Never again would he have those special days where he and his papa would soar through the air on his father's chestnut brown loftwing, doing barrel spins and other flight maneuvers that made them laugh and scream in delight as his mother was on skyloft, screaming in disapproval. With his father holding him so tight, and nothing below them but the cloudy abyss, He felt nothing but love and trust. He felt so much love from his father that he believed and trusted him when he said he'd return home with his mama, safe and sound. But now, they were gone. And the thought of that trust no longer existing KILLED him inside. He adored the way his parents would look lovingly at each other at the table after link would say something that made them proud, but he'd never see that again. He never had to cry in his house, his momma and papa just knew, and they'd run to him and just cheer him up.

He shook his head frantically, trying to escape the thought that were destroying him. By this time, it was already night, so he crawled into bed.

His bed. He had never had his own bed. Like many families in skyloft, His parents shared a bed with him.

He tried to get comfortable but something was missing. He felt so alone. He didn't have his momma on his right, his papa on his left. He couldn't feel the warmth and security he felt surrounded by when they reached across their beautiful boy to embrace each other as they drifted off to sleep. He couldn't roll over on either side to see their young faces, with their eyes closing. He couldn't hear their sleepy voices say

"Goodnight Link. We love you"

And with that, the boy who rarely made a sound rolled over, vomited violently on the floor and began to wail. His body filled to capacity with so much rage and agony that he just didn't know how to express. He threw himself down on the floor and continued to cry, feeling as though a part of him had died.

* * *

><p>Little Zelda's eyes opened suddenly. "I have to pee!" she exclaimed to herself. Slowly, she got out of bed and crept to the bathroom. On her way there, she heard The little boy she so desperately wanted to hear, crying out.<p>

She got a little bit closer to his room and she could hear him sobbing, gasping for air, and asking "…momma…papa…why did you have to go? Just come back, I'll do anything! ANYTHING"

She understood that his parents were probably dead, and decided she had to do something for this mysterious boy. She ran quickly and quietly back into her room, grabbed her painting, and headed for that boy's room.

Amidst his screaming, Link noticed the door creek open a little bit. In walked a little girl in a pink cotton nightgown with a crisp white collar, and her Canary blonde hair in rags. She had a round, chubby face, and a cute nose that reminded link of a teardrop. Under her right arm, a piece of paper folded up.

He didn't stop crying when she sat next to him on his bed.

"You know, I don't have a mommy either."

"You don't?" he said through his sobs

"Nope." She answered short and fast. "She's in heaven with my baby brother."

She got no response from her new housemate, but she decided to keep going.

"She's an angel, like my little brother, and your mommy and daddy…..You know, my daddy said that they fly around on a silver loftwing, and when we feel lonely, they fly realllllll close, and whisper things in our ears."

Link looked up at that statement. "….I don't hear it"

"That's because you're crying, stupid. You're 'esposed ta be quiet and listening really hard to hear them!"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, ok" he said through whimpers. He looked up at the peculiar blue eyed girl and stuttered "I'm Link"

"I'm Zelda" She said with a smile. "And this is Mia. She's my cat. And she's locked up in a cage right now cause Professor Horwell said she's Demonic….whatever that means" she said, holding up her painting. "This is for you!"

"Wow, you made this for me?" he said in between sniffles, marveling over the brown stick figure turned sideways with oversized ears.

"Yep! And tomorrow morning, we can paint some more."

Link smiled at her and felt hope. Of course, nothing could ever replace the love of his parents, but he didn't feel so alone anymore. He had a friend who knew what it was like to lose a loved one, and she didn't feel so alone anymore as well. It was right then and there that their special connection was born. He would always be there for her, and she would be there for him.

"I better get going! Said Zelda. "It will be morning soon and when daddy comes to wake me up, he'll be furious if I'm not in bed. I'll save a seat for you at breakfast!"

And with that, she was gone, skipping down the hallway, leaving a scent of peonies behind her.

Link was still seeping tears a bit, but he smiled at her presence and crawled back into bed.

And contrary to what he believed, the sun shone very bright that next day.

**Author's note**

Well….this was my first time writing in YEARS. I'm honestly scared. And I'm begging for reviews lol. I just wanna say that I got my inspiration for the scene where Zelda and link meet from the movie "A little princess". If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about lol. But yeah, theres more to come. Some more chapters will be sad; some will be funny, and some romantic. Each chapter will be a new story about the people of skyloft.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter 3 Review pwease!

And yes, lots of grammar mistakes. Don't kill me…I'm trying to get better.


	2. The problem with cats

Horwell was so deep in sleep that he slept through the morning kaw of the loftwings. He Also slept through mia creeping into his room, and students darting through the hallways to finish their morning routines. He only awoke when he felt warm fur envelop his entire face...

"BLEH" he screamed, hopping out of bed, and Mia getting thrown off his face. He frantically ran out of the room as he got himself together and realized how late he was. It's bad to be late any day of the year, but today was the absolute worst considering it was first flight day for the new students. He threw on his robes and shoved his feet into his shoes... Only to discover that Mia had left him presents in his shoes.

He paused, and groaned in disgust. He quickly grabbed a worn out pair of flying boots, threw them on and ran out the door.

Link looked at the empy seat at their table with puzzlement. "Where's professor Horwell? Isn't he always supposed chaperone our table?" chaperone was a nicer way of putting that Gaepora didn't trust his Daughter enough to let her sit alone. She was always getting into mischief somehow.

"how should I know, silly?" she asked, starting to drum on her dish with her silverware. Link of course followed his little leader and joined in as well.

Speaking of the devil, in came Horwell, out of breath and terribly embarrassed.

"Instructor Horwell, what is the meaning of this? It's almost time to start class!"

"well sir...I" His thoughts were interrupted by the demented silverware duet.

"I..."

CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG

"I...FOR THE LOVE OF DIN, WOULD YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET?"

Zelda immediately dropped her makeshift drumsticks and sat with hands folded, Like a little angel.

"well?" Gaepora asked eagerly, with an annoyed undertone.

"you see... I don't know why sir, but I was in such a deep sleep that I slept through the morning kaw and then ... " His voice grew quieter with embarrassment. "Mia defecated in my good flying boots-"

" I do not care if she defecated on your face, you should not have overslept!"

"oooooo he's in throubleeeee!" Zelda whispered to link, letting out a quit fit of giggles.

"Yes sir, You're right. I'm terribly sorry."

"Now, seeing as you never are late, I'll let it slide without further delay. First years have free time for the next half hour, class will begin then. All other students report to where you need to be.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored of this alreadyyyyy!" Zelda yelled, throwing her paintbrush across the table. Link was happily painting a red loftwing and really didn't think painting was such a drag.<p>

"Well, what else can we do Zelda?"

"hmmm..." the little girl thought out loud. "Let's play catch!"

"With what? Asked link. "I don't have a ball, and you don't either."

"Mia has a ball!"

The ball soared high in the air and made it's way down to link, who then gently tossed it to Zelda. She chucked it with all her might and it flew over the instructor Horwell, who was lecturing his students on the basics of flying a loftwing.

"you two are going to have to play inside, it is CRITICAL that my students have no distractions!" he said firmly.

Link nodded his head vigorously and ran off.

"and don't you two even THINK about playing catch inside! Athletic activities are strictly off limits in doors!" he called after them.

" I think I have a deck of cards under my bed" said link. "Or maybe we can do a puzzle…"

"We are going to play catch." said Zelda, in a very nonchalant way.

"But... We aren't supposed to" Link stuttered. Instructor Horwell said so."

"I don't care what he says. My daddy pays him to teach. He's not the boss of me!"

"Allllright…." Sighed Link. He knew this was one battle he was never going to win. He accepted defeat and started playing.

A few hours went by, and Link felt as though they really shouldn't be doing this. "Zelda, I think we might get in trouble." He admitted. "I feel like something bad is going to happen…"

"Link, quit being such a baby!" She yelled. "What could go wrong?" She threw the ball down with all her might.

At that moment Mia trotted in, and saw the ball flying through the air. It bounced around uncontrollably until it flew out the window and started to fall into the clouds below. Mia revved up her engines and leaped out the window after it, causing Zelda to let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p>"Alright students, this is just a basic hover technique." He called out to them, with his loftwing hovering in front of them. They were stationary in the air, eagerly awaiting further instruction. "Stay in a squat position with your feet planted on the center of your loftwings back, like so!"<p>

He examined each of them and called out adjustments to each student. Once everyone was doing it correctly, he began the next portion. "Now we're going to circle around skyloft a few times, single file after me. You're going to spring out of the squatting position, let your bottom fall onto it's back, plant your feet in its sides, lean forward, pull the reigns and let out a low whistle, to let it know not to go too fast! On the turns, lean your body to the direction your plan to go!"

He did just as he explained and began to fly smoothly through the air, just as he had demonstrated. His students followed, their hair blowing in the wind, the clouds miles below them, and never feeling so alive. The nervously, and excitedly flew after their instructor who was being very vigilant and proud. "Now pull the reigns low and lean lower on your loftwings. We're going to dip under the school!" he yelled out behind him.

"There!" He yelled "Isn't this just Fantastic!"

At that moment, mia fell from the sky, grabbed onto his face, and was full of fear. "MIA! WHAT ON EARTH! GET OF I CANT SEEEE!" His loftwing started flying out of control, along with his students. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" The more he pulled on the cat, the deeper she dug, and the more obnoxious her hissing and screeching became. He continued to erratically fly until he crashed right into Rupin's living room.

The entire group of students who havent fully grasped landing yet also crashed into the house, making a big heap of feathers.

"My...mymymymymy...Oh my godess, MY ANTIQUES!" The large woman shrieked. "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, whacking the instructor in the head with her fan, which her fat fingers were grasping for dear life. "You will be paying me back for every loss i have suffered! GET UP! and get these filthy children and birds out of here! I swear, your boss wil be hearing about thisssss!" she screamed, running out of the giant hole in her home and making a mad dash for the academy.

* * *

><p>Horwell, who was covered in scuff marks and bruises, limped into Gaepora's office as the angry obease maiden made her way out. She gave him the fart stare as she did so.<p>

He sat down, and avoided looking into Gaepora's eyes. "I dont know what to say sir, today was a mess..."

"I know you are a lot better of a flyer than this. Just calmly explain to me why I owe this woman 3,000 rupees."

"Well headmaster, the lesson was going beautifully, untill Zelda's cat came out of no where and attached herself to my face! I couldnt see a thing, and my loftwing became started. I did whatever I could, but i just couldnt stop this from happening."

"But why would Mia fall out of the window?"

There was someone standing in the doorway, and they both stopped to see who it was. It was one of the Air knights who flew around Skyloft, stopping anyone from falling to their death and who basically watched over the surrounding skies. "Hello sir, I dont mean to inturrupt, but I'm just letting you know that my shift ended and I'm heading home." He said, removing his goggles. "Ah, before I forget!" He said, scooping a pink ball out of his pocket. "I caught this close to the surface world when I was on patroll today. I thought it might belong to your little girl or her cat."

Gaepora and Horwell looked at eachother with suspicion, untill the headmasters attention was brought to hallway. He saw a mess of exadgerated yellow curls pushing link down the hallway into her room, who was clutching the school's cookie jar with a rather nervous look. She turned her head towards his office, to see if the coast was clear, with a big cookie hanging out of her mouth. realizing she was cought, she immediately let the cookie fall to the ground, and let out a big, fake smile and stopped shoving Link.

Her gave her an ill look. "Both of you come here, now."

They trotted in and sat down in front of his desk nervously. "Now Link, my boy, why are you holding that cookie jar?"

"Zelda told me to" He said honestly. She immediately shot him a nasty look.

"And Zelda, why did you make him take it?"

"I was just having a snack..." she said casually, flashing he daddy a bashfull, angelic smile.

"Now pudding, you know we did not even have lunch yet. and you know that the jar stays in the kitchen."

"Yes sir...I'm sorry" she said, trying to sound as innocent as she possibly could.

"Enough of this cookie talk though. Link, you may go to your room. Zelda, why did Mia fall out the window?"

"I have no idea!"

"I'm not falling for this." he said out of frustration. "You know exactly why she fell, and you will tell me. If you tell me now, your punishment will be much lighter"

"Alright...She fell because we were playing ball. her ball bounced out the window and she went after it."

"I see..." he said, rubbing his chin. "It seems as though you made a lot of bad choices today, my little bird."

"I believe proper punishment is in order sir. follow through, or she will never learn!" demanded Horwell. Mia then casually plopped onto his lap and curled up into a ball.

"I agree. Well Zelda, I think you arent nearly responsible enough for a cat yet. I guess that's partly something I caused...But from now on, Mia is no longer allowed to stay in your room."

"That's right!" Horwell exclaimed, turning to her face her.

"From now, she will stay in Instructor Horwell's room. We will move her jungle gym into his room"

"Take that! Wait...WHAT?" He screeched, hoping out of his seat. "What do you mean? WHY?"

"Well it seems to me that she has really taken a liking to you."

Zelda burst into tears and ran out of the room and headed towards Links room, and Horwell burst into a screaming fit.

"Stop this belly aching before I make my daughter move into your room instead!"

With that Horwell shut his mouth and gathered his composure. "Yes sir..."

* * *

><p>"Zelda, that's why you should be a good girl and listen to directions" said Link, taking a bite of the cookie he managed to sneak down his shirt before the jar was taken from him. "I listen, so I never get in trouble!"<p>

"Oh shut it!" She shouted, shoving him in the arm. "Dont be such a goody goody!"

"I'm sorry about your cat though. Are you still sad?"

She sat and pondered for a moment. "Nope. I never even wanted a cat."

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

Well there you have it. chapter two.

I wanted to try and do something a little more upbeat than the first chapter.

And idky, but I imagine Zelda (as a little girl) to wear her hair in rags at night to get big curls, like many girls did for centuries.

I think my next chapter is going to be the first day of school for them...and we'll meet little groose lmao.

But dont you worry, theres plenty of sad stories coming up. especially one involving why pipit only has a mom. The chapter that involves the origin of the bathroom hand ghost is also going to be a sad one.

Also, i'm sorry about the delay, and i'm sorry i havent read anyone's stories! I've had an insane amount of school work (im a fashion design major) and I worked almost every day this week because my co worker has mono...not fun. hopefully i'll have time to read and write more this week!

Please read and review 3 it will mean the world to me!


End file.
